


a shadow's addiction

by SamuraiKanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Addiction, Day 2, Final Fantasy VII - Freeform, M/M, Mako - Freeform, Stingue Week 2016, stingue, stingxrogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: finally I was able to write something to addiction. I brushed a bit into the FFVII universe and had the sudden idea of Rogue being addicted to Mako. So hopefully this ok for reading ^-^’





	

_He doesn‘t know at all where he is, but this place is scaring him. So many unknown faces dragging with along from one place to another. With big eyes he stares at the front gate after he was riding an elevator for the very first time in his life. The men left and right of him push him to go on, even though he suffers from motion sickness. The last bit of fragments he‘s able to remember are about his foster father, Skiadrum. About where he comes from and why he just ends up in this strange place is a mystery to him._

_************_

_Years pass by and a series of tests are also run by him. Actually he hates this place. He hate the scientists and the needles and the drugs. He even hates this sterile place claiming to be a home. One night, when he decides to run away from his place, he bumps into a boy slightly older as him. But there is something familiar about the boy. The trusted scent of shadows are swirling around the older boy as he recognizes right now some of the scientists keep their distance to him. Only in this moment is he able to understand why the adults are avoiding to close in at all. They fear the shadows._

_From this day on he‘s used to train with Nero as he learns the older boy‘s name. Thanks to him he‘s able to train the magic inherited by Skiadrum and develope even a skill making him valuable for the heads of this so called project. He makes a vow to follow the given orders by his superiors, therefore he can still stay here. But for him to be accepted, he has to fight two of the Tsviets he finds quite scary: Rosso the Crimson and Azul the Cerulean. The fight is quite hard for him, but in the end he manages to defeat both of them thanks to his Dragon Slayer Magic and the amount of shadows he had eaten before from Nero. Now he‘s like Shelke accepted into the ranks of the Tsviets. Little does he know what fate has in store for him_

************

It feels strange, but familiar. All these pictures blurry in his dreams lately. With a deep sigh he sits upright in his bed, a hand resting at his forehead as he shortly gazes over at his partner. A short smile rests on his lips seeing Frosch still being asleep. There is one thing he keeps secret all this time, even infront of his best friend and partner Sting Eucliffe. The reason he isn‘t able to remember anything about his past has something to do with where he had been before he ended up as a twelve year old boy at the outskirts of a small town here in Fiore.

One word constantly pops up in his mind after Skiadrums remaining soul vanished: Deepground. During the great war against Alvarez they learned about their true heritage. Like Zeref and Acnologia he‘s actually over 400 years old. He was sent next to Gajeel, Wendy, Natsu and Sting through the Eclipse Gate to the date 07/07/X777 in order to train their magic properly and then defeat the black dragon of the Apocalypse. But if he was time traveling, could it be he ended up at a place different to where the other Dragon Slayers were suppose to be?

Another deep sigh escapes his lips. Again he can feel how restless his entire soul is. The reason to it is simple: during his time in this strange building he was given a substance called Mako to see how well his body reacts to it. Once one of the scientists noticed the lacrima he carried with him as a kind of good-luck-charm, the lacrima was taken from him and used as testing material for Mako Spheres. Obviously some traces must still been on the surface when he had retrieved the lacrima at the night of his great escape.

He isn‘t able to voice it out aloud, but somehow his body and soul crave violently for this substance. Maybe that‘s the reason why he spends lately so many time figuring out where in Fiore he could retrieve Mako in its purest form. Asking Rufus is out of the question. The Memory Make Mage might get too curious and might end up reporting his unusual request the Guildmaster of Sabertooth. No, he has to find a way on his own. He has to find Mako or otherwise he isn‘t sure at all how stable his psyche will stay.

After Natsu Dragneel had told him about his future self being behind the great attack after the Daimatou Enbu and the spells of him losing slowly but surely the control about himself, he started to build the pieces together. For a moment he was even concerned if even the White Dragon Slayer might be affected after Sting was able to absorb his Shadow Dragon Magic, but luckily the ravishing blond shows no signs of addiction at all.

In order not to disturb the sleeping Exceed at all he turns into a shadow, leaves his bed and leaves his room without making a sound at all. Right now he decides to walk to the guild-intern library as he picks up the trusted scent of the White Dragon Slayer on his way to his office. But there is another scent he recognizes fast.

„Rogue, care to help me out?“  
„Sure, about what exactly?“  
„Master goldmine asked me to figure out the content of this chest“

is Sting right now saying to him as he accompanies him into the office and voice inside of him jubilees for he knows now for sure what is inside. ,Finally, Mako‘ is he only thinking as he closes the door, fixates the chest standing on Stings desk and right now he fights back this certain urge to jump at the Mako being in reach of his hands.

His entire body trembles, he starts to pant and his eye are blown wide just by the alluring scent of this substance. Of course he tried over all these years to fight this craving for Mako, but never had it been this hard to resist at all.

„Rogue, are you allright?“  
„Yeah, I....“

is he only saying as Sting is now close to him, supporting him and he leads him over to the bed. For a short moment the White Dragon Slayer walks to the desk, covers the chest with a magic-embedded cloth and returns to sit now next to him on the bed. He can feel how the attractive blond strokes now along his back, concern resting in these sapphire-blue eyes as he dares now to look right at him.

„I know what it is“  
„You do, Rogue?“  
„Yeah. The name of this substance is Mako. If you take it once, you‘re so addicted to it, people are even losing their sanity without a daily dose. Some even die if they don‘t get their dose at all, because the body is so used to be rewarded with this devilish substance“

is he explaining right now as he averts ashamed his gaze of his partner. All this years he kept it secret infront of Sting what kind of internal struggle he goes through.

„But, how do you even know about it?“  
„I was tested on Mako, when I was a child. Somehow the dragonic antibodies avoided the deterioation of my inner organs through this substance“  
„When, Where?“  
„A place far away from here. I remember it barely“  
„Rogue, why haven‘t you told me about this part of your past before?“  
„B-because, I‘m still afraid you‘d be disgusted of me learning about me being a test object back in my childhood days“

is he now answering, biting his lips and as he tries to avoid looking again at Sting, he feels how the White Dragon Slayer places a hand at his chin and turns his face so, that their foreheads touch each other. For a short moment there is silence, before Sting speaks up to him.

„You must know by now, that I stand behind you, no matter what. In order to help you, I just need to know what is going on deep inside of you“ is the White Dragon Slayer now saying to him, brushing gently over his cheeks and right now a short smile appears on his lips. Sting is right. They know each other now for so long, there is no reason at all to distrust the White Dragon Slayer at all.

„Actually, I...“  
„Don‘t worry, my dear, we‘ll find a way together to cure your addiction“

is Sting now saying with his usual radient smile to him and he shortly nods, a smile resting on his lips as well


End file.
